cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelly Challenge
Jelly Challenge is an event similar to Extreme Challenge (November 2014 event, April 2015 event) and Infinity Jelly Challenge in which players have to finish progressively more difficult missions regarding jellies in order to obtain rewards. Rules #Players can see the goal list by tapping Jelly Challenge button at the top right corner of the home screen. #Players are required to reach the goal within one play (not a combination of several plays) in order to receive the reward. Players can check the goal progress while playing and when the goal is achieved, a green check mark will appear in game and the next goal will appear. #Players can only achieve one goal for every run. The player must end the current game before a new goal will open. #Players can achieve the goal in every episode including the Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. The only excluded episode is the Tower of Frozen Waves. #Cookie Relay use is allowed. #Goals must be achieved before the game ends. Bonuses that will appear in Game Windows will not affect the goal. (For example, when the goal is Collect 1000 coins, the player must have to collect 1000 coins in game before the game ends, and coin bonuses from treasures do not apply.) Walkthrough Collect Alphabet Jelly * Use Apple Cookie and Prophet Cookie in the relay. * You need to play either at Escape from the Oven or The City of Wizards. The City of Wizards gives a more stable amount of Alphabet Jellies than Escape from the Oven, but drastically drains more Energy. * Mocha Delight will be your friend, but it is recommended to use Bean Drop Duo if possible. It's because of the peas generated by Bean Drop Duo and Bean Drop Duo's Storming Bean Missiles counts as Alphabet Jellies as the peas represent the letter "E" in the BONUSTIME word. * You can also use Tea Cup and Yule Log Cake, but the production will be much much slower as compared to Bean Drop Duo or Mocha Delight. Collect Coins in Bonus Time * Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod, along with Apple Cookie, will help you get into Bonus Time frequently to collect the coins you need. * Strawberry Cookie will give you additional time in Bonus Time for you to collect coins. * Use Treasures that give extra Bonus Time if you need more time. Collect Colorful Star Jelly Party * Blackberry Cookie and Ghost Butler will be able to generate a lot. Doing it in Dragon's Valley is ideal. Try not using Fast Start so you can produce two more Colorful Star Jellies at the first stage. * Ms. Do-Re-Mi's Star Firework Potions does not count towards the goal, so don't bother using her. Collect Dark Moon Jelly This kind of mission can only be completed in The City of Wizards. Lemon Cookie will be perfect for this, as his Electro Shield can attract Dark Moon Jellies. Moonlight Cookie also works with her Moonlight Magic. When Peppermint Cookie's ability activates, the dolphins can also "eat" up the Dark Moon Jellies. Collect Giant Bear Jelly * Just play normally. Dragon's Valley and Primeval Jungle has a lot of Giant Bear Jellies, but well into the last stage. Hope you're good at getting that far! * Prophet Cookie and Purple Candle sometimes generate these. If you are lucky enough to have Luck-o'-Lantern, use Luck-o'-Lantern as it is the only pet that produces Giant Bear Jellies as part of its ability. * If you're lucky, going into Rainbow Rush Bonus Time is ideal. ** Use Treasures that give extra Bonus Time to allow you to have more time to collect Giant Bear Jellies during Rainbow Rush Bonus Time, but do not count on the Rainbow Rush Bonus Time only! Collect Giant Gold Coins * You can now finish the mission in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins! * Use Gold Drop only, as the Giant Gold Coins produced by Paprika Punching Bag and Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si do not count. * Mint Choco Cookie can generate Giant Gold Coins with Violin Performance. * Alchemist Cookie can generate Giant Gold Coins with Alchemy. Collect Giant Potions * Just play normally. Primeval Jungle has the most Giant Potions at 11+ (2 per loop). Escape from the Oven has only 10 but it's much easier to earn. ** If you need to, use Treasures that makes Energy drain slower, Treasures that revives/lifts or Treasures that gives more Energy per potion depending on your combination to help you run further to get the Giant Potions you need. Collect Jellies in Bonus Time * Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod will help you get into Bonus Time to collect the jellies you need. * Strawberry Cookie will give you additional time in Bonus Time for you to collect jellies. * Apple Cookie and Cherry Blossom Cookie create additional special Jellies when in Bonus Time. * Use Treasures that give extra Bonus Time if you need more time. Collect Jellies using Pet * Marshmallow Hamster will shine on this one. If you are using a fast start, tap it after you see Hamster goes to front so it will get you Jellies! For the pet alternatives, Cheeseberry that collects missed Jellies or Electric Beat that produces Magnet Jellies will do great. * If you're lucky, a Magnet Jelly paired with Mini Jackson No. 2, Paper Boat Sailor, Cinnamon Bunny, or Castanets during their ability will give you a lot of Jellies. * Using Treasures that makes the Magnet Jelly last longer can help. * It is also recommended to finish this mission in Dragon's Valley, as it gives the most jellies, particularly with the Star Bubble Party Jelly. Collect Many Jellies * Mini Jackson No. 2, Paper Boat Sailor, Castanets, Purple Candle, or Jellyco Cube will make a lot of jellies. * Using Cookies that can generate jellies on their own will be effective. Cherry Cookie, Cherry Blossom Cookie, Cream Puff Cookie, Cinnamon Cookie, and Pink Choco Cookie to name a few will do you good. * Using treasures that generates jellies while in Giant mode will help a lot! However, when you're equipping those treasures, you have to use Kiwi Bird as the pet. Collect Pink Bear Jelly * Cherry Cookie or Cream Puff Cookie with Owlcorn, Double Bubble, or Electro Lemon will work. Just be sure to pair it up with treasures that has a chance to generate All-Pink Bear Jelly parties! * Pink Choco Cookie can generate Pink Bear Jellies with Heart Beam. * Alchemist Cookie can generate Pink Bear Jellies with Alchemy. * Pink Candy can generate Pink Bear Jellies. Collect Silver Coins * Run in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. * Mint Choco Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie will do. * Alchemist Cookie can generate coins and Coin Power Jellies with Alchemy * Hat of Santa will also generate silver coins. * Pirate's Bomb will create a lot of silver coins considering there is a lot of obstacles. This would be best used in Episodes 3 or 4. * If you have a Prosperity Bracelet of Earth treasure, great! It will help you quickly accumulate silver coins. * Using Any treasure that may generate Coin Flowers would help as well. Collect Gold Coins * Run in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. * Mint Choco Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie should work. * Pirate's Bomb combined with Gold Coins Boost will also give a lot of Gold Coins. * For treasures, use treasures that generate Winged Gold Coins or any treasure that may generate Coin Flowers. * If you are using General Jujube Cookie, you will have to use treasures that generate Winged Gold Coins to be effectively achieve the goals set in the missions. Collect Winged Jellies During Bonus Time * You can get a lot of Winged Jellies during Bonus Time (in Primeval Jungle and Dragon's Valley), so using pets that can take you to Bonus Time such as Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod will help you finish the mission. ** Use Treasures that give extra Bonus Time to allow you to have more time to collect winged jellies. If needed, use Strawberry Cookie. Outside Bonus Time * For Cookies, Cheesecake Cookie or Pink Choco Cookie will work. * Adventurer Cookie's dungeon also have lots of Winged Jellies. * Vampire Cookie will also produced Winged Juice Drops that are counted as winged jellies. * Onion Fish can generate winged jellies for you to collect while it allows cookies to go through the obstacles. * Use treasures that generate Winged Gold Coins * Dragon's Valley has many Winged Jellies, due to its abundance of Winged Star Jelly Parties and its 7th Stage which contains many Winged Coins. Dragon's Valley also contains a huge amount of obstacles for Onion Fish to create its Winged Jellies, and to be destroyed to create Winged Coins while using treasures that generate Winged Gold Coins. * If using Pink Choco Cookie or Onion Fish, remember to bring treasures that can give off a strong enough combined magnetic aura as these Winged Jellies can be attracted by magnetic aura. Collect Yellow Bear Jellies * Cherry Cookie or Cream Puff Cookie with Owlcorn, Double Bubble or Electro Lemon will work. * Prophet Cookie will give you a lot of chances to nab Yellow Bear jellies during his Second Sight ability. * Alchemist Cookie can generate Yellow Bear Jellies with Alchemy. * Pink Candy can generate Yellow Bear Jellies. * Use treasures that makes All-Bear Jelly Parties last longer if you need more time to collect Yellow Bear Jellies. List of Challenges and Rewards The requirements will keep increasing the further you go - it will essentially become an extreme endurance challenge. You may need to use Cookies, pets and treasures you've rarely or never used, and may need to practice a lot. If you fail, tweak your combis or try again! Trivia *This is the first time for such a "Complete Missions" challenge where Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins is included and can be the place for completing missions. Category:Events